Recuerdos de aquel amor adolescente
by Pekabooo
Summary: Shikadai ha descubierto algo relacionado con sus padres ¿Qué es el Shikamaru Hiden? Sin embargo ninguno de los dos les da respuestas. La pareja, recordando los viejos tiempos no puede evitar dejarse llevar por el amor que se tienen en cuanto el pequeño desaparece de casa.


**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Esta vez no he tardado tanto en crear otra de mis alocadas historias ShikaTema... Y todo debemos agradecérselo a mi querida_ **RukiaMK** _, la que me -presionó- dijo de hacer este Fic._

 **IMPORTANTE** **: Este FanFic está basado en el doujinshi titulado "** **Naruto log.03** **" del artista con identidad en Pixiv número:** **15659039** **y Twitter: M_Y_K_xxx.**

 _Para que luego no me venga nadie con "Hey, has copiado esta historia de X, te voy a insultar" porque ya me ha pasado... Es bueno que a veces leamos las notas del autor, porque a parte de agradeceros y amaros por leernos, decimos cosas importantes y relevantes para la historia._

 _Me agradaría decir que recomiendo totalmente el doujinshi, porque aunque esté en japonés, si leéis esta historia comprenderéis de qué va la trama... Y de verdad que es precioso y muy divertido; así que os invito a pasaros por el perfil del autor y echéis un vistazo._

 _Bien, quedando todo eso a parte, agradezco enormemente vuestro paso por aquí._

 _Sin más que decir;_

 _disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 **ACTUALIZACIÓN :** _Debido a algunos errores tipográficos y fallos en las conversaciones del final, he decidido cambiar algunas cosas, pero no es nada relevante; así que si queréis volver a leer por la parte en la que están haciendo coshitas, adelante, es por donde edité; pero como digo no es nada del otro mundo. ;)_

* * *

 **Recuerdos de aquel amor adolescente**

 **•**

•

 **.**

 **POV General.**

 **L** as tardes de verano, cuando no había escuela, el pequeño Shikadai aprovechaba para tirarse en el porche de su casa -el cual daba al inmenso bosque de la familia- y miraba las nubes pasar.

Sin embargo, ese día no había nubes.

Un cielo completamente azul y despejado reinaba sobre la aldea de la hoja. El aire era suave y cálido; se escuchaban los pájaros cantar y si prestaba mucha atención podía escuchar cómo los ciervos paseaban majestuosamente por la hierba del bosque.

—Shikadai, cielo ¿Por qué no aprovechas y ordenas un poco tu cuarto?- La -desde hacía ya trece años- señora Nara, se paró frente a su hijo, mirándolo desde arriba, puesto que él estaba recostado en el porche; como cada día de verano.

—Voy...- El nombrado, aún sin mucha gana, se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Shikadai no era un muchacho desordenado, pero sí que a veces podía llegar a tener el escritorio lleno de libros que pedía a su padre para leer por la noche; era una costumbre que había adquirido desde que tenía diez años: leer aunque fueran veinte páginas antes de dormir.

Recogió todos los libros, ojeando cuales había acabado y cuales no para apilarlos en montañas diferentes y así diferenciar los que debía devolver a su padre y los que aún tenía que quedarse para acabarlos.

Aburrido, pensó que podía navegar un rato por Internet; así que se sentó en la silla del ordenador y encendió la pantalla.

Con una mano sujetando su cabeza, apoyada en la mejilla; la otra movía el ratón con fluidez, viendo qué noticias interesantes podría encontrar.

—¿Qué es esto?- Mientras cotilleaba las publicaciones de su amiga Mirai en las redes sociales, un pequeño anuncio apareció en la pantalla. —¿Shikamaru Hiden será animado?- Ladeó la cabeza en señal de duda y se puso recto en la silla.

Envió un mensaje a Mirai, la cual se había conectado en ese instante.

 _Bambi 12:09 - ¿Mirai, estás?_

 _Sarutobi 12:09 - ¡Te has puesto ese nick! Jajajaajaja._

 _Bambi: 12:10 - ... Perdí tu apuesta, es lo justo._

 _Sarutobi 12:10 - ¡Exacto! Tienes que llevarlo por tres días, acuérdate... ¡Bambi!_

 _Bambi 12:10 - Qué chica más problemática..._

 _Sarutobi 12:10 - ¿Qué querías decirme?_

 _Bambi 12:10 - ¡Oh sí! Pues encontré una cosa de lo más extraña, te envío el enlace._

 _Sarutobi 12:10 - ¿No será un susto de esos, verdad? ..._

 _Sarutobi 12:11 - ¿Shikadai?_

 _Bambi 12:11 - ¡No sé copiar el enlace! Pero te lo resumo:_

 _Sarutobi 12:11 - Alto coeficiente intelectual mis narices..._

 _Bambi 12:12 - "Shikamaru Hiden será animado este invierno"_

 _Bambi 12:12 - ¿Qué te parece?_

 _Sarutobi 12:12 - ¿Qué es el "Shikamaru Hiden"?_

 _Bambi 12:12 - Voy a preguntarle a mi madre, cuando sepa algo te aviso._

 _Sarutobi 12:13 - ¡Vale! Por cierto, si quieres podríamos quedar esta tarde a las seis..._

 _Bambi 12:13 - ¿Eh? Claro... Iré a tu casa a las seis, nos vemos._

 _Sarutobi 12:13 - Adiós Bambi ;)_

 _Bambi 12:13 - Adiós :)_

Shikadai no era de esos tímidos chicos que se sonrojaban por cualquier tontería de críos; pero su mejor amiga Mirai, le hacía sentir cosas especiales.

Y no es que estuviera enamorado ni nada por el estilo... Solo que cuando ella estaba cerca se sentía mucho más feliz.

Negó con la cabeza intentando olvidarse de ella por un momento y agarró su teléfono móvil que le quedaba a la derecha, puso la opción de cámara y tomó una foto a aquello que llamó tanto su atención.

Se levantó de la silla y bajó las escaleras.

—¿Mamá?- Preguntó dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—¡Estoy fuera, con la colada!- Se escuchó desde el patio de atrás.

El pequeño Nara se dirigió hacia allí y apoyándose en el borde de la puerta trasera, miró a su madre que estaba de espaldas.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, mamá?- Shikadai se puso ahora a su altura, haciendo que la mayor dejara la sábana en el cesto de la colada y le mirara.

—¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó algo confusa.

—Pues verás, he visto ésto en Internet.- El pequeño le entregó el teléfono a su madre.

—Está en negro.- Temari torció los labios y puso una mano en su cadera.

—Desbloquéalo.- Shikadai frunció el ceño; sus padres sabían aún muy poco de tecnología.

—Eh...- La rubia daba vueltas al artefacto intentando tocar todos los botones, lo zarandeaba y a su pesar por no haber podido lograrlo se lo entregó a su hijo de nuevo. —Hazlo tú.- Miró hacia otro lado algo avergonzada.

—De verdad... Mamá, es muy fácil.- Shikadai desbloqueó el teléfono en menos de un segundo para sorpresa de la Nara; la cual acabó suspirando de resignación.

Temari agarró el teléfono de nuevo y comenzó a leer.

A medida que iba leyendo el artículo al que su hijo le había hecho una foto, sus ojos se iban abriendo cada vez más; tanto que tuvo que parpadear varias veces de lo secos que se habían quedado.

—¿Qué es el Shikamaru Hiden, mamá?- Preguntó Shikadai en tono inocente.

—Eh... P-pues, verás Shikadai.- Sonrojada, Temari le entregó el móvil a su hijo.

Trataba de buscar una explicación para su pequeño; pero le era casi imposible hablarle de eso.

Se rascaba la nuca, la mejilla, carraspeaba y tosía intentando ganar tiempo, pero Shikadai no era tonto y sabía, por los gestos de nerviosismo de su madre, que algo estaba ocultándole.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera preguntar nada más a Temari se le ocurrió la mejor idea.

—Pregúntale a tu padre, para algo tiene su nombre.- Sentenció la rubia y acto seguido agarró la sábana que anteriormente iba a colgar y prosiguió tendiendo la colada.

Shikadai quedó con la boca abierta, pues su madre ni hablar le dejó. Suspiró y con la cabeza algo baja, resignado, se dirigió al estudio donde su padre pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo cuanto tenía mucho papeleo por hacer.

Porque, aunque eran vacaciones, Shikamaru tenía trabajo que completar para ayudar a Naruto.

—Papá siempre trabaja mucho...- Pensaba el pequeño Nara parándose en frente de la puerta del estudio. —No sé si debería molestarle.- Torció la boca y dubitativo pegó la oreja a la puerta.

Al no escuchar ruido alguno, tocó dos veces.

—Pasa, tranquilo.- Shikamaru habló desde dentro.

Shikadai hizo caso, abrió la puerta y se sentó en el sofá donde su padre, al parecer, había estado durmiendo una pequeña siesta.

—¿Estabas durmiendo?- Dijo Shikadai con una mueca de decepción. —Se supone que tienes que trabajar, vago.- Rió pensando en que justo eso, sería lo que su madre diría.

Shikamaru rió con él y rascó su nuca.

—¿Querías algo, hijo?- Preguntó el padre de la familia, ordenando la mesa de café que tenía enfrente del sofá; llena de papeles y bolígrafos.

—Pues verás.- El pequeño Nara sacó su móvil de nuevo y lo desbloqueó antes de enseñárselo a su padre.

Shikamaru era tan torpe o incluso más que Temari con la tecnología.

—¿Qué es Shikamaru Hiden?- Preguntó Shikadai apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá, esperando una respuesta.

Shikamaru comenzó a leer y a medida que la lectura avanzaba, su mueca iba siendo de más sorpresa cada vez.

—Pues...- Empezó a hablar, pero no supo qué decir más.

—Mamá me ha dicho que te pregunte a ti.- Inquirió el pequeño con el ceño fruncido.

¿Por qué nadie quería explicarle nada?

—¿Mamá te ha mandado aquí?- Shikamaru susurró un suave " _problemática_ " y cerró los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior. —Pues, estos temas... Los lleva el Hokage, así que pregúntale a Naruto.- Sentenció el Nara, haciendo como que volvía a su papeleo.

—¿En serio?- Shikadai volvió a coger el teléfono y salió de la habitación malhumorado. —¡Urg!- Dio un pequeño portazo antes de salir.

Shikamaru suspiró algo más aliviado, pero chasqueó la lengua al recordar cómo Temari se había librado fácilmente al mandarlo a preguntarle a él.

—Esta mujer...- Rió por lo bajo y dejando de fingir que hacía algo con todos esos papeles, se dignó a levantarse para ayudar a hacer la comida.

Al cabo de unas horas, los tres Naras habían comido en paz y, aunque el pequeño lo intentó varias veces, los dos adultos lograron desviar cualquier tema que conllevara a aquellas dudas que asaltaban en la cabeza de Shikadai.

Llegaron las cinco y media de la tarde y el pequeño se despidió de sus padres para ir a casa de su amiga Mirai, ya que había quedado con ella en media hora.

Temari estaba tumbada en el sofá viendo la televisión y Shikamaru había ido a por una taza de café; la dejó en la mesa enfrente del sofá en el que reposaba su mujer y tomó sus piernas, las levantó para poder sentarse él y acto seguido las puso encima de sus muslos.

—Con que mandando a tu hijo para que me pregunte a mí...- Shikamaru miraba a la rubia con una expresión de falso enfado.

Temari rió y trató de sentarse, pero su marido no dejó que se moviera posando una mano en su pecho, volviendo a hacer que se acostara.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera?- Temari le sacó la lengua para acto seguido, volver a reír.

—Estás muy risueña ¿No?- Preguntó Shikamaru con una voz sensual mientras subía el vestido de su mujer para poder observar sus muslos.

—Shika...- Algo sonrojada, Temari se bajó el vestido.

—Déjame ver un poquito.- El Nara se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a subir el vestido de su mujer.

Esta vez Temari no se resistió en absoluto. Cerró los ojos y alzó un poco las caderas para que su marido pudiera levantar mejor la falda y descubrir su ropa interior. Shikamaru pasó su dedo índice por la zona privada de ella y notó cómo se estremecía; lo que le hizo apretar los dientes y mirarla.

—Vamos a hacer el amor.- El Nara tomó los brazos de su mujer y la alzó para que se pusiera encima de él.

—¿Es una orden?- Preguntó Temari pasando una de sus piernas por las de su marido, quedando sentada encima de él. Se mordió el labio y comenzó a darle suaves besos por el cuello; sin prisa.

—Sí...- Shikamaru recorrió el cuerpo de la rubia con sus manos; desde las caderas, levantando aún más el vestido, hasta sus pechos.

Tomó los bordes del escote de éste, y lo abrió dejando a la vista sus preciosos senos desnudos; pues en casa no solía llevar sujetador.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se relamió los labios y la atrajo hacia él poniendo ambas manos en su espalda. Acercó su boca a uno de los pechos y trazó círculos en el pezón que comenzaba a erectarse; Temari gemía delicadamente de placer enredando sus dedos entre los cabellos algo desaliñados de su marido, movía también sus caderas encima de la erección de Shikamaru; la cual comenzaba a despertar y a ella le gustaba cada vez más.

Shikamaru, gracias a los roces, estaba comenzando a actuar sin ser casi consciente de sus actos; como siempre que hacía el amor con ella.

Agarró el pecho con el que estaba jugueteando con su lengua y lo apretó para poder meterlo entero en su boca, succionándolo mientras continuaba trazando los círculos en el botón rosado que lo coronaba; su otra mano agarró el otro pecho y lo masajeaba con lentitud, escuchando los gemidos de su mujer inundar sus oídos.

 _Deliciosa música que solo él tenía el privilegio de escuchar._

—Tuve que ir a salvarte...- Temari miraba embobada cómo su marido se divertía entre sus pechos.

Él simplemente asintió.

—Qué chico más problemático...- Rió, pero calló en el momento que notó un leve mordisco en su pezón, el cual hizo que parara de moverse encima de su marido y soltara un gemido más sonoro, mordiéndose el labio inferior para tratar de calmarse. —Shikamaru...- Un gemido se escapó de sus labios con el nombre de su marido.

Él, aún disfrutando solo con el placer de escuchar gemir a Temari, no podía aguantar más la presión del pantalón, y menos con ella moviéndose de esa forma tan sensual encima de él; así que con mucha delicadeza se trató de separar de ella para bajarse los pantalones.

Sin embargo, lejos de dejar que el Nara se levantara, Temari agarró sus mejillas y le plantó un rudo beso que hizo a Shikamaru replantearse eso de levantarse.

La lengua dominante de la rubia se adentró con prisa y sin vergüenza en la boca del Nara demandante de la suya para poder disfrutar de un intercambio de saliva y un lujurioso movimiento entre ambas. Las movían en círculos, Temari succionaba la de Shikamaru y Shikamaru la de Temari; gemían uno en la boca de otro mientras el Nara seguía apretando los pechos de ella, jugando con sus pezones y la rubia se movía de la manera más sensual existente encima de él, rozando su pecho por debajo de la camiseta.

—Temari...- Shikamaru estaba a punto de explotar si no se quitaba el pantalón; y la nombrada podía notar la erección del castaño entre sus piernas aunque llevara puesta aún toda la ropa.

Así que riendo de manera suave, la Nara se separó de su marido sentándose de nuevo en el sofá. Shikamaru se levantó en seguida y enfrente de su mujer desabrochó sus pantalones soltando un suspiro de alivio.

—Mucho mejor...- El Nara tomó a su mujer de las caderas y la puso de espaldas a él, pegando sus pechos al respaldo del sofá y haciendo que sus rodillas estuvieran en el asiento de éste. —Ahora ven aquí.- Le dio un suave beso en el cuello y acto seguido bajó sus braguitas.

Temari, que miraba de reojo todo lo que su marido hacía, notó de pronto una lengua recorrer toda su intimidad, haciendo que abriera los ojos de golpe y soltara un sonoro gemido.

Eso no se lo esperaba.

Shikamaru se había arrodillado y ahora tenía la intimidad de su mujer toda a su disposición; dio otra lamida de aviso, haciendo que su mujer apretara la funda del sofá entre sus manos, gimiendo de nuevo. Abrió ahora los labios inferiores de la intimidad para pasar la lengua, buscando el clítoris; el cual estaba excitado y erecto por la atención que estaba recibiendo.

Movió su lengua en círculos durante unos segundos, pasando a succionarlo con gusto y gana; haciendo que Temari posara una de sus manos en los cabellos del Nara, incitándole a que le diera más placer. Shikamaru, con una sonrisa victoriosa en los labios, recorrió ahora toda la intimidad de su mujer con la lengua, abarcándola con la boca, succionándola entera.

—N-no pares...- Temari podía notar las vibraciones de la voz de su marido cuando este reía al verla tan vulnerable y sumisa ante él; sabía que a Shikamaru eso le encantaba.

Pero el Nara, lejos de obedecer la súplica de la rubia, se levantó relamiéndose los labios y ante la atenta mirada de Temari bajó sus calzoncillos dejando su prominente miembro a la vista. La rubia mordió su labio inferior al verlo y, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá para tener un punto de soporte, llevó sus manos hacia sus nalgas, abriéndolas para que Shikamaru tuviera una mejor vista de _absolutamente_ todo.

—No te hagas de rogar...- Temari jadeaba, necesitaba tener dentro la erección de su marido, y no podía aguantarse si él se la enseñaba de esa manera.

Pues él, torturándola, comenzó a masturbarse mientras miraba con deseo cómo su mujer se ponía a su disposición.

Con un bufido, adentró poco a poco la erección dentro de ella y Temari cerró los ojos apretando más las uñas en sus propias caderas, estaba increíblemente excitada.

—¿Te gusta hacerlo en el sofá?- Preguntó Shikamaru comenzando con choques suaves y lentos.

—Sí...- Respondió ella aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Si se asomaran a la ventana, podrían vernos...- El Nara notó cómo las paredes de Temari se contraían a cada vez que él hablaba, y con una sonrisa pícara se acercó a su oído, lamiendo el lóbulo. —Qué chica más traviesa ¿No?- El tono increíblemente sexy de Shikamaru hacía que la Nara emitiera gemidos cada vez más sonoros.

Y es que; por mucho que después lo negara, a Temari le encantaba que su marido le dijera ese tipo de cosas, que fuera tan dominante y tan sensual.

Shikamaru, agarró las caderas de su mujer y comenzó a dar embestidas más fuertes; más secas. Temari tuvo que volver a apoyar las manos en el respaldo del sofá, porque debido a la excitación, estaba comenzando a perder el equilibrio.

Los choques de ambos cuerpos se volvieron frenéticos, Shikamaru notaba cómo su erección estaba completamente mojada gracias a su propia saliva y a los deliciosos fluidos que la intimidad de Temari emanaba a cada embestida que él le daba; sentían dichos fluidos chorrear por ambas intimidades y quizás manchar el sofá.

Pero poco les importaba.

Gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos se escuchaban en todo el salón de la residencia Nara junto con los choques de dos cuerpos dándose un placer demandante y apasionado; Shikamaru ahora apretó sus manos contra las nalgas de su mujer y comenzó a masajearlas mientras continuaba penetrándola.

—Me encantan...- Hipnotizado por los movimientos, tanto de sus manos en las nalgas de ella, como de su miembro embestirla una y otra vez; Shikamaru sentía desfallecer.

Temari, sin poder pronunciar cualquier palabra coherente, trataba de aguantar las ganas de dejarse ir lo más que podía.

Pero hubo un momento, en el que sintió perder la cordura.

Shikamaru, dio un pequeño golpecito en una de las nalgas de Temari y se quedó observando cómo esta temblaba.

Bufó y Temari gimió de placer.

—¿Te gusta?- Se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a darle otro, ésta vez algo más fuerte.

—Sh-shika...- Temari gimió de nuevo más fuerte y apretó la funda del sofá con fuerza.

El Nara posó uno de sus pies en el sofá, quedando su pierna flexionada para así poder penetrarla mejor.

Agarró de nuevo las caderas de su mujer y comenzó ahora con embestidas secas, cortas y lentas. Estaba a punto de terminar, y sabía que Temari también por el echo de que había hundido su cara en el sofá, tratando así de ahogar los gemidos.

—Quiero escucharte...- Shikamaru agarró con suavidad la cabeza de su mujer y la atrajo hacia sí.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, Temari deleitándose del perfecto rostro de su marido; Shikamaru deleitándose de la perfección completa de su mujer.

No tardaron mucho en devorarse las bocas de nuevo; el Nara volvió a agarrar las caderas de su mujer con fuerza y ella dejó de arrugar la sábana del sofá para pasar una de sus manos a acariciar su cuello y la otra a agarrar sus caderas, incitándole a que continuara.

Shikamaru dejó las embestidas rudas y comenzó a ser más suave; el final estaba cerca y ambos querían que él acabase dentro. Así que hizo que sus caderas se movieran de forma sensual, serpenteante.

Los gemidos en las bocas ajenas; las vibraciones de ambas voces; las miradas de súplica por dejarse ir; cada cosa que hacía les excitaba cada vez más, y no pudieron aguantar.

El Nara se separó de los labios de su mujer y cerró los ojos con fuerza dejándose ir dentro de ella, haciendo movimientos con las caderas ahora un poco más bruscos; Temari cerró los ojos y arqueó la espalda gimiendo de forma bastante audible; moviendo también sus caderas, cerciorándose de que toda la esencia de su marido se derramara en su interior; se sentía tan caliente que no quería derramar ni una gota.

La rubia miró de reojo a su marido con la boca entreabierta y la respiración entrecortada; la misma manera en la que él se encontraba.

Él salió despacio, dejando caer un pequeño hilo de su esencia en la funda del sofá.

Ambos se besaron al acabar y el Nara tomó a su mujer en brazos para dirigirse a la ducha.

Al terminar de ducharse se quedaron un rato en la cama dándose abrazos, besos y cariños; todo lo que no podían hacer durante el día puesto que sería problemático que Shikadai los encontrara de esa manera.

—¿Crees que Shikadai sabrá algún día lo que es el Shikamaru Hiden?- Preguntó Temari dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Seguro que sí, es demasiado inteligente.- Comentó Shikamaru siguiéndola.

Ambos rieron.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando todo eso pasó?- Temari se acercó a él ahora rodeándolo por los hombros con sus brazos.

—¿Te refieres a cuando me salvaste el culo, o cuando te llevé a los baños termales?- Sonrió el Nara, rodeando a su mujer por la cadera, subiéndola a la encimera de la mesa.

—Lo segundo...- Su boca se acercaba peligrosamente al cuello del castaño.

—¿Cuando te hice el amor por primera vez, Temari?- Preguntó con unos ojos de falsa inocencia.

—Exacto.- Temari besó el cuello de su marido desde la clavícula, hasta sus labios.

Se dieron un corto beso y después rozaron sus narices.

Ambos tenían ganas de volver a hacerlo y ésta vez la encimera parecía un sitio perfecto; pero la puerta de la calle se escuchó y tuvieron que separarse.

—¡Mamá, papá!- Shikadai había llegado.

—Estamos en la cocina.- Respondió Shikamaru sacando una sartén mientras Temari sacaba comida del frigorífico.

—¿Puede quedarse Mirai a dormir?- Preguntó el pequeño con la Sarutobi detrás.

—¡Claro! Te prepararé la habitación de invitados.— Temari dejó todo en la encimera de la cocina y le hizo un gesto a Mirai para que la siguiera.

Al pasar las horas y ambos pequeños estar dormidos en sus respectivas habitaciones; Shikamaru y Temari volvieron a tener unos momentos a solas en su cuarto.

—Shikadai al parecer no le ha preguntado nada a Naruto.- Rió Temari acostándose en la cama junto con su marido.

—Supongo que habrá estado entretenido con Mirai.- Rió con ella Shikamaru acostándose de lado, abrazándola por la cintura; pero sin pegarse mucho, pues hacía bastante calor.

Se quedaron en silencio varios segundos; el castaño besó el hombro de su mujer y ésta giró el rostro.

—Te amo, Shikamaru.- Temari sonrió dulcemente.

Shikamaru, aunque algo sorprendido, también sonrió y besó sus labios con suavidad y delicadeza.

—Y yo a ti, princesa.- Respondió recostando su cabeza en la almohada, observando el precioso cabello de su mujer.

Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos apretando la mano de su marido; entrelazando sus dedos.

Finalmente, ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño con los _recuerdos de aquel amor adolescente_.

* * *

 _¡Ah! ¿Sabéis que son las tres de la mañana? Tengo que irme a dormir, pero no quiero porque quiero deciros..._

 _¡Gracias! Muchísimas gracias por pasaros por aquí y haber llegado hasta el final de este pequeño delirio de una noche de Agosto. Espero de verdad que os haya gustado y hayáis disfrutado mucho, casi tanto como yo cuando lo escribí._

 _Qué marranos Shikamaru y Temari haciéndolo ahí en el sofá... Parecía que tenían muchas ganas ¿No? Jajajajaja._

 _Si habéis notado un sutil Mirai x Shikadai... ¡Estáis en lo cierto! No puedo evitar pensar que el pequeño Nara tenga una especie de enamoramiento de adolescente prematuro con la preciosa hija de Asuma y Kurenai; porque yo personalmente la adoro y estoy deseando poder leer más sobre ella en la novela creada especialmente para Mirai, Kakashi y Gai ¿Lo sabíais? Pues si no, aquí estoy yo con noticias -no tan- frescas. :D_

 _De nuevo, agradecer a_ **RukiaMK** _por darme la idea del fic._

 _¡Besitos de chocolate con leche para todos!_


End file.
